


Outlast 3

by DejaAoi



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castration, Chastity Device, Child-Like Mindset, Cock & Ball Torture, Crack, Food Sex, Forced Feminization, Hair Kink, Horror Comedy, Human Furniture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Mummification, Shaving Kink, The Word "Ass Pussy", crackfic, forced genderswap, golden showers, gun sex, mention of MPREG, sexual crying, woobification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaAoi/pseuds/DejaAoi
Summary: Don't ask why the story is called Outlast 3. This is a horror/comedy using fanfic kinks/tropes that I don't really care for. If one of your kinks/fanfic trope is in this, I'm sorry!Trigger Warnings: mentions of r*pe/non-con, explicit languageKink Warnings: Child-like Mindsets, A/B/O Themes, Chastity Belts, Hair/Fur Fetish, Shaving Fetish, Castration, The Word "Ass-P*ssy", Forced Feminization, Mention of MPreg, Forced Genderswap, C*ck&Ball Torture, Sexual Attraction to Crying, Mummification, Food used in Sex, Guns used in Sex, Peeing during Sex, and finally, Furniture Fetish.I don't outright hate these, but still included them as I don't usually care for them/they make me laugh.Edit: Holy shit, the actual Outlast 3 was announced this week! Perfect timing!! XP
Relationships: 501st Legion/Anakin Skywalker, Barriss Offee/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Chewbacca/Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Outlast 3

Anakin woke up, feeling a large disturbance in the force that seemed to shake the whole Temple. He sat up in bed and looked out his bedroom window. It was still dark.

He felt weird and when he went to stand up, he was lightheaded. Just what was going on? He went to the door and unlocked it, causing it to slide open. He noticed other Jedi Knights had exited their rooms, looking around for the cause of the disturbance.

Anakin thought that he ought to check up on his Master and Padawan.

He went downstairs to the Padawan dorms first, to check on Ahsoka, but what he found surprised him. His Padawan was sitting in her room, crying on the floor.

"Ahsoka! What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

"I...I... I fell out of bed!" she cried out in between sobs.

Anakin almost thought he had misheard her. She fell out of bed? And she was crying like a child? This wasn't the Ahsoka that Anakin knew.

"Hey, Snips... it's alright. C'mon... what's going on with you?"

She only cried further.

Anakin sighed in defeat, "Obi-Wan will know how to fix this... whatever it is." He picked Ahsoka up and nearly started dragging her by her arm as they left her room. Outside, Barriss Offee was shaking on the floor, almost growling as she did.

"Barriss?" Anakin asked, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, she looked up and lunged at him, knocking Ahsoka out of Anakin's grip and onto the floor where she continued to cry. Barriss had crawled on top of Anakin and was ripping at his clothes.

"What-- What are you _doing_?!" Anakin held her back and she continuing throwing her arms around like a wild animal. He'd've punched her if she weren't a friend.

"C'mon, Anakin!" Barriss continued to reach for him and his clothes, "I'm in heat and I really want you inside me!"

"What?!" Anakin really had no idea what was going on now, "Ahsoka, help me!"

Ahsoka did nothing to help. She was curled into a ball with her back against the wall and her wails continued to ring in Anakin's ears. Ahsoka being there and screaming was honestly just making the whole situation worse.

"I'll mark you and make you mine, Anakin! Then you'll make me feel good and I'll have your children!" Barriss growled, revealing fangs.

Anakin screamed, "Is that normal?!"

But his question wasn't answered and his arms were getting tired of holding the Padawan back. Why was all of this happening? Was this the disturbance in the Force?

His arms started shaking under Barriss' weight and power. Not even his mechanical arm was able to hold her back. Where had all this strength come from? Her teeth were inches from his neck. He could feel the warmth of her breath. It made him shiver.

Was this it? He was going to be forced to have sex with Barriss as his crying Padawan watched from the sidelines and did nothing? He felt the slight scrape of Barriss' teeth against his neck and closed his eyes shut. He wanted to scream, but would anyone come to help?

"There you are, my Padawan."

Anakin heard a voice and his eyes shot open, trying to look past the body on top of him. Thankfully, Barriss was pulled off of Anakin, the pressure and weight leaving his body allowing him to relax. He crawled over to Ahsoka and held her and she cried.

"Master, I'm scared..." she repeated.

Barriss, who was now in the grasp of her Master, Luminara's, hand.

"You've been a bad girl, now. We can't have you going off and breaking all these Jedi codes now. What if you had gotten pregnant? Hmm? You would've had to leave the Order," she scolded.

"Get off of me! I _need_ him! His scent is pulling me in! It's driving me wild!" She scratched at her Master.

"I'll have to punish you for this... Thank goodness I have just what you need," she said, pulling out a chastity belt from what felt like nowhere.

Anakin watched in horror as Luminara dragged her Padawan back into Barriss' quarters and the door slide shut, locking behind them. Although he was thankful, he couldn't imagine what in the world was going on in there.

"C'mon, Ahsoka. Let's get to Obi-Wan, quick!" Anakin grabbed Ahsoka again. The girl had finally calmed down but she continued to sniffle into Anakin's sleeve as they walked.

Leaving the Padawan dorms, Anakin peeked into the main hallway. His heart was still racing from their last encounter and the he didn't want to have to go through that again.

"You don't think everyone is acting like Barriss, do you, Snips?"

She looked up at him with big teary eyes, but didn't answer.

He was going to be essentially alone on an escort mission until they reached Obi-Wan. All they needed to do was get to the elevator, go up two floors, and make it to his Master's room.

"Easy enough," Anakin lied to himself.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy. If everyone was, in fact, acting as weird as Barriss or Luminara then any single one of them could be a threat. Even so, Anakin refused to use his lightsaber against his friends, he didn't want to hurt anyone.

Taking a step into the open, Ahsoka still attached to his arm, he made his way to the elevator. No one seemed to be around as he whipped his head back and forth. He let out a sigh of relief as he pressed the elevator door's button. It chimed and the door opened.

Empty.

"Thank god." Anakin and Ahsoka rushed inside and the elevator closed.

They started going up, but to Anakin's dismay the elevator stopped a floor short. He glanced at Ahsoka but she didn't react and when the door opened Anakin began to shiver.

Stood in front of them was Master Yoda, completely naked, and a Wookie, his nakedness, thankfully, normal. The two of them stepped into the elevator and acted as if Anakin and Ahsoka weren't there.

Anakin stood motionless, his eyes burning from the sight of having to see Master Yoda's penis. He used his free hand to cover Ahsoka's eyes, but it was probably too late. The two young Jedi stood silently and Anakin could hear his own shaky breath escape his mouth as he eyed the two figures.

"Mmm," Master Yoda hummed, "Beautiful and soft, your fur is. Turns me on, it does. But shave it, I will." The sound of Yoda's lightsaber whizzed loudly and Anakin watched as he used his lightsaber to cut the fur off the Wookie. The Wookie's fur fell, burnt, to the floor.

Yoda kept cutting, dangerously close to the Wookie's skin as his fur got shorter and shorter. Yoda swung his blade again, but this time the Wookie let out an ear shattering roar and something soft and fleshy fell on the floor.

"Oops," Master Yoda said with zero emotion in his voice.

Anakin, shaking in horror, looked down at what he could only assume was the Wookie's penis. His hand pressed against Ahsoka's eyes harder and he held back his vomit as he gagged. Why was this elevator taking so long? Shouldn't they be there by now?

As if on cue, the elevator door opened and Anakin practically through himself and Ahsoka out. Anakin didn't look back as the elevator took the two away.

Anakin fell to his knees and threw up. Ahsoka started crying as she didn't know what was going on. It took Anakin a moment to refocus, but they had to keep moving. Once Ahsoka calmed down enough, he took her hand and they walked towards Obi-Wan's room.

Anakin heard muffled talking from behind the door and hoped that it meant he was okay. The door slid open and Anakin looked in only to wish he hadn't.

"You like that, little bitch?" Anakin watched as Mace Windu was pounding into his Master, "Yeah, your ass pussy feels so good."

"Mm, thank you, Daddy Mace, I'm a good femboy!" Obi-Wan moaned, "Fill me up and make me pregnant!"

Anakin cringed. Mace Windu looked over at the door and looked Anakin in the eyes, "You want some too, whore? I'll fuck your ass pussy til its raw and you're screaming for more."

Anakin was so in shock he could only shake his head.

Ahsoka turned to look up at him, "Big Brother, Ani?"

Anakin had no idea why she was calling him that.

"What are they doing?" she asked innocently.

Anakin swallowed thickly and pulled her away from the door, causing it to shut. Anakin ignored Ahsoka's question as he continued to walk down the hall. Was this it? His Master had succumbed to the strangeness that seemed to infect the Temple. What was he supposed to do now? Run away? Was there a cure? Would he succumb too? Had he already?

His thinking was interrupted as Ahsoka was crying again and tugged at his sleeve.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

She pointed, still sobbing, at the end of the hall.

Anakin turned to look and, once again, it seemed this nightmare wasn't over yet.

"Oh, fuck," Anakin muttered as he saw a terrifying Aayla Secura slowly walking towards them. She had a strange whip of some sort in her hand. Where did she get _that_ from?!

"Her cries are turning me on..." Aayla finally said, her voice sultry.

"Ew," Anakin grabbed Ahsoka and pushed her behind him.

Aayla Secura eyed them down, swinging her whip around like a maniac as she did so.

"How about I make you cry too?" Aayla threatened, swinging her whip towards Anakin.

He was prepared to block it, had it gone towards his chest. Unexpectedly, he felt a sudden pain as the whip hit him below the belt. He felt a tear form in his eye as he fell to his knees, holding his groin.

"What was _that_ for?!" he asked as if he'd get a normal answer.

Aayla laughed, "Yes! Cry! Just like that!"

Ahsoka was still behind Anakin and her cries were really starting to get on Anakin's nerves. But he knew it was this weird curse and he wouldn't leave her with this terrifying woman.

He struggled as he stood up, taking deep breaths as he did. He had promised he wouldn't use his saber against his friends... but Master Secura _did_ just smack him in the balls so... _No!_ He couldn't. If he was forgiving towards Ahsoka, then he was going to be forgiving for them all.

He turned, grabbing Ahsoka's hand, and started running towards the other end of the hall and away from the Jedi Master's dorms. He needed to hide from Master Secura and at the same time, find out what had caused all this.

"I have an idea," he said in between pants, "We need to head downstairs, we'll be able to find security recordings or something and hopefully one of them caught what happened."

Ahsoka nodded as if she understood.

"I only hope Rex and the guys aren't affected..."

The basement of the temple was quiet as Anakin and Ahsoka snuck in and poked around. They crept quietly in hopes of making it to one of the many security rooms. Anakin jumped as he turned the corner. He saw what looked to be a mummy in the shape of Plo Koon lying motionless on the floor. He ignored it, not knowing whether Plo Koon was dead or just weird, and continued on.

"Was he dead?" Ahsoka asked, looking back at the mummified body.

"Shh!"

He stopped when he heard distant voices whom he recognized as the clones. He crept closer and closer until he was able to peek around and see a large number of clones huddled together in the lower level's cafeteria. We're they normal? He couldn't tell. He was too afraid to get a closer look.

He jumped when he heard Ahsoka whimper and a hand touch his shoulder.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong--?"

Anakin froze. Captain Rex stood there, a grin on his face.

"General Skywalker. Just the person I wanted to see."

"Oh, uh, Rex--" Rex grabbed Anakin's shoulders from behind and pushed him into the large room, "Hey, Rex. Hold on, what's going on?"

He had a bad feeling about this. He heard Ahsoka cry as she was left behind. She slumped to the floor in tears, "Don't leave me alone!"

Anakin wanted to cry. "Don't leave _you_ alone?! What about _me?!_ " he thought.

"Hey boys! Look who I found!" Rex shouted and they looked over. Anakin winced as he saw they had all been watching Echo and Fives have sex. Why in the hell were they doing that?! And why had Fives been pouring liquid into the other clone's ass?! Anakin was sure he had been scarred for life by now.

Rex roughly pushed Anakin into a chair and the others proceeded to help tie him up. Anakin didn't like where this was going. He squirmed, trying to get free. It was no use.

"So, boys, how should we play with our General?"

Voices shouted over one another and it made Anakin dizzy and his head hurt. He tried looking passed the clones at Ahsoka, but she wasn't there. This is _not_ good. He didn't have a plan and there was no way he was going to take on this many clones without hurting them.

"One at a time, brothers!" Rex shouted.

"I have an idea!" Jesse pushed his way through the crowd. "The general has always looked so delicious, how about we turn him into our own snack?"

The clones cheered.

Jesse returned with a bottle of syrup, and Anakin started shaking his head, "You gotta be kidding me! Guys... c'mon. I'm commanding you guys to stop this!"

"Sorry, General. You don't have the authority right now," Jesse said and squeezed the syrup onto Anakin.

Anakin groaned in annoyance, "Are you kidding me?! I'll never get that out of my hair..."

"Oh, yeah," Jesse ignored, "Look how yummy our General looks!"

Anakin flinched when Jesse leaned in and starting licking the dripping syrup off his face. Then suddenly Rex joined in and tried kissing him but Anakin started squirming again.

"Stop this! I know this isn't you!" he begged, "Ugh! This is disgusting!"

"Hey, how about we skip ahead and get to the _real_ fun part?" Hardcase asked, holding up his blaster.

Rex and Jesse rolled their eyes, "And we we're just starting to enjoy ourselves..." The two men stepped back as Hardcase walked closer.

Anakin's heart started racing as he eyed the blaster, "What are you going to do? Shoot me?! C'mon, guys... you... you can't! I'd rather be your lollipop than this!" Anakin tried laughing to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

Was he going to die? Tied to a chair and covered in stupid syrup?

"Help me take of his pants, Rex."

Anakin went pale.

"What?" he asked, but he was ignored.

Rex reached for his pants and started tugging but Anakin struggled against him. He was _not_ going to let this happen. He could excuse syrup in hair but this? Not going to happen.

"Rex! Stop!" His voice was loud, but shaky from nerves.

Rex cursed under his breath as he struggled to remove Anakin's clothes. After what felt like minutes of struggling, he slipped Anakin's pants off to his knees. He was about to start taking off the rest when suddenly blaster fire was being shot.

Anakin thought perhaps Hardcase had decided to kill him, which he would've preferred than whatever they had planned, but it wasn't Hardcase. A man had rushed in, Ahsoka by his side, and with perfect aim was stunning the clones before they could react.

Ahsoka ran over to Anakin, with childish glee, "You're okay! You're okay!"

"Yeah, thanks to you, Snips... and...?"

The man walked over, he looked familiar but Anakin couldn't quite place it.

"Ani! Thank goodness you're okay!" the man planted a kiss on his sticky cheek and Anakin's eyes lit up.

"Wait a minute-- Padme?!"

"Yeah! Don't recognize me? Ahsoka came to get me. She was crying telling me the Clones had kidnapped you or something. Of course, I'd come to save you," he said, while untying Anakin.

Seeing his wife was a relief. Even if she was a man all the sudden.

"Is this weird cursing affecting everybody?" he thought. Could all of Coruscant be infected?

"Let's get you to the showers, huh?" Padme asked, his hand outstretched to Anakin.

Anakin nodded, pulling up his pants and taking Padme's hand. Ahsoka impishly poked one of the Clones before running to follow behind.

In the showers, they were alone. Except for the two Clones that kept pissing onto one another, but Anakin tried his best to ignore it. Thankfully, Padme walked in and stunned them with her blaster.

"Ugh, who would _do_ that?" he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Anakin laughed. His wife was still the same even as a guy.

He turned the shower on, not bothering to take his clothes off and just hoped that enough water would take away the awful sticky feeling. He didn't have time to groom himself. The mystery of these horrors needed to be solved and ended.

After drying his hair and squeezing the water off his clothes, he decided he was done. He was grossly damp, but at least he wasn't sticky.

"Alright, let's head to the security and solve this."

In the security room, they had found a clone who was forcibly trying to merge with one of the chairs and getting frustrated that it wasn't working. Anakin and Padme gave each other a knowing look and Padme stunned the clone.

"Okay, input authorization code... alright, then just need to check the security folder..." Anakin typed away at the keyboard, "What?"

"What? What is it?" Padme asked.

"Can we go back home?" Ahsoka interrupted but was ignored.

"I can't find anything on the security tapes. Nothing is out of the ordinary..."

"You mean there's no outside reason for why everyone has turned into sex-craving fetish freaks?" he asked.

"Yeah, and for why you're a guy."

"Huh? I've always been a guy."

"What? No, you haven't. You're normally a girl," Anakin crossed his arms.

"What? No, I'm not. Ani, stop playing dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb, Padme. I'm the only one who's normal around here! Even Ahsoka's been fucked up!"

Ahsoka thought Anakin had yelled at her and started crying from the arguing.

"Great. Look what you've done. You've gone and made her cry," Padme nagged and knelt down at Ahsoka's side, "Hey, sweetie, it's okay. Don't cry."

Anakin shook his head, although they saved him, he couldn't _stand_ them like this. They were _not_ his Padawan and wife. He needed some space.

He left the room and when Ahsoka's cries were muffled by the door sliding shut, his body finally relaxed. There was no way this was his life now. Padme was either brainwashed like the rest of them or she was lying.

"General."

Anakin turned around and he stopped himself from instinctively grabbing his lightsaber. He put his hands out in front of himself.

"Hey, Rex... so you... you're up?" Anakin asked, his voice nervous.

"Yeah. And actually... what you and your friends did back there was pretty rude. Not very General-like, sir."

"Well, you _did_ tie me up, Rex. I was just--"

"Shut up! Stop your excuses. I've had it enough with you and your rude behavior" Rex held up his blaster at Anakin.

"Hey! Don't you da--"

The sound of blaster fire rang through the hall as Rex aimed his shot for Anakin's head.

Anakin screamed and his eyes shot open. His heart was racing, he could feel he was drenched in sweat, but he was okay. He looked around and realized he was in his bedroom. Wait, his bedroom? Hadn't he just been shot?

He looked down at himself again. He was no longer damp or in his Jedi robes, instead he wore nothing but the pants he wore to sleep.

"Was it a dream?"

Light from the sunrise began to fill his room, so he got up. Was everything going to be normal? Was it safe to step outside of his room? He took a deep breath. He realized he was shaking a little and had to hype himself up before having the courage to leave.

He walked out and made his way towards the cafeteria, where he heard laughter and conversation. It didn't seem like anything was wrong. Just another day at the Jedi Temple.

He walked over until he saw a table where his friends sat. He walked over, slowly, receiving a few weird looks from others until he stopped at the end of their table. They looked up.

"Anakin? Did you forget to get dressed this morning?" Obi-Wan asked, a laugh escaping his lips.

"He was so hungry he didn't have time!" Ahsoka laughed.

"That's Anakin for ya!" Rex joined in.

They were all joking around as Anakin stared blankly at them.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, the laughter stopping, "Are you alright?"

Without second thought, Anakin fell to his knees and sobbed.

"You're... you're all okay!" he cried, "I thought I'd lost you!"

His friends were startled. It took him a second but eventually Obi-Wan understood what was happening.

" _Anakin_ , you know you have bad nightmares..." Obi-Wan started and joined him on the ground. He held him, "It was just a bad dream...it's okay."

"It was worse than that, Master, it was far worse!" Anakin buried his head into Obi-Wan's shoulder, "Ahsoka was an awful, brainless child! _You_ were having awful sex with Master Windu! And Rex was going to... he... and then he fucking shot me!"

Obi-Wan was a little embarrassed as he tried to console Anakin in front of everyone. "It's okay, c’mon... you don't need to cry anymore. You're safe. We're here."

It took a while, but eventually Anakin calmed down and joined them at the table, although he was still shirtless. But, whatever, he was the Chosen One, so what did he care?

The more he told them about his dream, the more they laughed at the fact that Anakin's brain had come up with such an idea. Rex kept apologizing for his weird dream-self while Ahsoka was upset that Anakin had pictured her to be a useless baby.

Everything was okay now, but still, Anakin never wanted to dream again.


End file.
